When Shes Near
by The Original GGRain
Summary: My first Katoph fic  Toph thinks over the last long while shes has spent with her friends and ponders her feelings for Katara. Takes place while Zuko is with them. one shot KaToph


When Shes Near

Author: Rain of Sand  
Series: Avatar The Last Airbender  
Pairing: Toph/Katara  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and all derivative characters are property of Nickelodeon. All original ideas are distributed under the Creative Commons Attribution None Commercial Share Alike License...yeah even I can sound like I know what I'm talking about some times!

A.N.: Hey guys! My first ever KaToph fan fic! Woooo! But this is just gonna be a one shot. You guys probably know already I always do one shots when I'm trying out a new pairing and it's only one shots or two shots till I get use to them. So be nice when u review. Any and all flames will be given to Zuko.

I sat on my own thinking, well not really on my own . Katara and Aang were practicing water bending in the pond in front of me. But that's why I was sitting there. On that rocky ledge I made for my self. Katara and Aang probably thought I was just waiting for them to finish so that I could help Aang with his earth bending, but that wasn't true. For the last long while I've done this when they practice water bending. Not to bother Aang or rush him, no nothing like that. In fact the real reason has nothing to do with Aang at all. I went for her...so that I could watch her. Well not really watch but feel her move. Katara was always the only reason I sat there at the edge of the one thing in the world that made me feel helpless...water. But I always thought it was funny, how I'm so afraid to touch water...kinda like how I'm afraid to touch Katara. Well afraid wouldn't be the best word for it more like nervous.

I realized it a while ago, the reason why I like being around her so much, the reason I love the sound of her voice, why the familiar feel of her footsteps excites me. At first I thought it was just because she was my best friend and that we were close but I soon saw how wrong I was, the first time I saw Aang alone with her. They didn't realize that I could still see them despite the distance between us, something I've used to my advantage before. But this time it was my down fall. I couldn't hear them and they didn't kiss or anything like that, they were just close, really really close. I saw him hold her hand and I could tell they had a special sort of closeness, like two people who love each other have. And that's when I first felt it, in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy. At first I brushed it off and turned my attention to something else. But it ate away at me constantly, I was jealous of Aang and how he knew Katara in a different way then I did, that he had seen sides of her I hadn't. I thought It was only because she was my first best friend that I was this upset. But one day I snapped at twinkle toes over nothing and that's when it hit me, like a stone pillar I failed to block...

I was in love with Katara.

First it was confusing and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Slowly I came to terms with it and now It's my deepest secret. Closely guarded. I swore no one would ever know, not even Katara. So I started to spend more time with her trying in vain to stop the urges that were screaming at me in the back of my skull from breaking free and destroying our friendship. That was something I never wanted to lose, Katara's friendship.

One day while we were talking something slipped out. I called her "Sweetness". I knew I should have been triffid that I had, but instinct toke over and I played it off. I was thanking the spirits that night!

Shortly after I started to pay more attention to her when she was water bending. I never really noticed how beautiful the movements were before sitting down and really looking...well, feeling. It became normal, for me to sit at the edge of the water while she practiced. A few times I watched when she was alone. Like that time I was thinking while there.

She was with Aang at first but he got tired and left for a break, then to fire bend with Zuko. I stayed there quiet and observant, still watching Katara. The ground under her feet was mostly solid rock with only little bits of mud, so I could see her smooth water bending moves almost as well as on solid ground. I frowned a little under my long bangs as I felt her stop and turn in my direction. Not knowing what sort of expression she wore I waited for her to speak first so I could tell what sort of mood she was in.

"Whats up Toph? You've been sitting there all alone and quiet for a while now."

there was a sound of genuine concern in her voice and I tilted my head up word so she could see my smile. I leaned back on my hands and out stretched my legs as a spoke.

"Aw It's nothin to worry your squishy water bender head over sugar queen."

Katara made a sort of "humph!" Sound and walked a bit closer to were I was sitting.

"My head's not squishy!"

She sounded a little annoyed just like she always does after a little of my fun.

"Well how would I know it's not like I can see your face or anything, I don't know what you look like so how do I know your face isn't squishy?"

I could feel her hand move to her chin and her other arm support it. She was thinking. She moved her arms back to her sides before she spoke again.

"I guess your right."

I laughed.

"See sugar queen's got a squishy head! Geez now that I think about it I should have given you a better nick name."

Katara walked closer.

"Why the sudden urge to change it?"

"Don't you know sugar melts in water, sweetness. I gave you a nick name that supports my squishy head image of you with out realizing it!"

Katara made and odd sort of huffing sound she only made when I really got her going. She walked right up to me splashing a bit of water on the bottoms of my feet unintentionally.

"Quit saying I've got a squishy head!"

I made the most innocent facial expression I could muster and whined.

"But how am I suppose to know if I'm wrong?"

Katara sighed and sat next to me saying nothing. It was quiet for a moment before I moved to wash the dirt from my hands in the water. I could feel Katara turn to watch me as I dried my hands on my pants.

I turned to her and held my hands up.

"May I?"

I said it in a mocking sort of tone, with a large smile on my face. It wasn't forced, I was glad to have time alone with her like this. Katara fidgeted a little bit at my question.

"Do what?" She asked sounding confused. My smile grew.

"See you silly!" I said grinning so large my eyes closed. Katara giggled a little and turned so she was sitting and facing me. I felt the smooth, soft skin of her hands slide along my wrist in a gentle grip. It gave me goosebumps.

"Sure...I never thought about this before. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

I made something up on the spot.

"Oh I just never really cared, but I figure since it looks like everything is gonna end soon I might as well know what the other people who helped save the world looked like."

Katara laughed and I stilled my breathing so that I could listen to that wonderful sound. When she stopped she slowly lifted my hands to her face. I could tell she was bringing them to her cheeks and when my hands touched soft, flawless skin she let go.

"Is that all right?"

I lightened my touch to a gentle graze. I didn't want to rube my rough hands against her face to hard. I smiled again at her question.

"Yeah that's perfect sweetness."

I trailed my hands and finger tips along her face mapping it in my mind, and saying nothing as I did. I wanted to make sure I concentrated and toke everything in properly. I wanted to know what she looked like so badly. The silence must have made her feel awkward because I felt a warmer spot over her cheeks, she was blushing. I had to force that out of my mind and reset my focus. I had all ready gone over all of her face and even her hair line, but it was only a light touch and I needed more details. So I went back over all of it a bit rougher and looking for details. Just before I was finished I trailed my thumb over her lips, making her shutter a bit. I had to tip my head down word to avoid showing my own light blush. Once I was done I brought my hands back to her cheeks and let go before my arm's betrayed my secret.

Katara sighed and was quiet and so was I until I could tell she couldn't take the silence anymore. I decided to be honest.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

I looked up so that she could see my face.

"Your beautiful..."

I heard her give a light gasp.

"I...I...You think I'm beautiful?"

I force a smile trying to hold back a lump in my throat that threatened to become tears.

"I always have Katara," I bit my bottom lip and turned away praying she wouldn't see what I couldn't hide.

"I always have..."

~~~End~~~


End file.
